


Party Pooper

by OhHolyHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit silly, Almost smut, But not quite, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gabriel Ships It, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Ships It, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHolyHell/pseuds/OhHolyHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has always hated big college parties, and when Gabe and Anna drag him along to Dean Winchester's end of year bash he thinks it's going to be no different than all of the others. That is, until he finally talks to the host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Pooper

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, I suck at summaries, well hey ho. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to criticise the shit out of this in the comments. Or leave me a nice comment, that's always fun! This isn't betaed (because I have no friends) so any spelling and/or grammar mistakes are all mine
> 
> Anyway, you don't care about this so read on!
> 
> Also, just in case you weren't sure, I don't own Supernatural or the characters (obviously)

Castiel really hated parties. Like _really_ hated them. There was something about the thought of a bunch of sweaty strangers crappily dancing to overly loud music with way too much alcohol in their systems that made him extremely uncomfortable, so he refrained from going to any of the huge parties on campus. Cas always managed to craft a vaguely viable response to any of the invites he got and eventually get managed to get himself the reputation of a complete party pooper , quickly shutting down the parties that ended up in his dorm room (an inevitability with fucking _Balthazar_ as a roommate.) 

"Cas!" The overly cheery voice of his sister woke Castiel up from his uncomfortable nap with his face pressed to his English textbook that he had fallen asleep on.

"What do you want Anna?" Grumbled Cas as he peeled away a sheet of notebook paper from his cheek.

"Good morning to you too, brother dear!" Anna grinned as she barged into the room, brandishing a coffee and muffin that she deposited onto Cas' crumpled textbook. "Ooh poor Baz." Cas looked over to Balthazar's bed where Anna was staring and laughed at the image of his friend passed out, missing his shirt and, for some reason, one shoe, and clutching a pair of saucy lace panties in his hand. Cas was honestly just glad that the unfortunate girl had managed to get herself out of the situation before hungover Balthazar made an appearance. He was just making a mental note to get out of the room before Balthazar woke up demanding water and _drugs! Lots of them! Any type I don't care but I'm dying here!_ when Anna strode over and slapped him in the face

"What the FUCK?!" Yelled Balthazar and Cas at the same time as Anna dodged the futile attempts that Baz made to grab her. 

"Rise and shine Baz, we need you to be on top form for Dean's party tonight." _Oh shit_ Cas really, really didn't want to go to that party. Not only did he have the worst reputation when it came to parties on campus, but he also had a huge thing for Dean, the completely straight host. Cas mentally prayed to all the Gods and religions that he could think of that Anna wouldn't invite him to the party like she always did when Balthazar smiled wolfishly.

"Oh of course Anna, is everyone's favourite party hater coming too?" 

"No Balthazar," groaned Castiel, he was in the middle of thinking up a random excuse when he heard his brother's irritating voice.

"Yes Balthazar!" Cas didn't know when Gabriel had made his appearance but was strongly considering moving schools to get away from his siblings at this point. Gabriel took a swig of the coffee that Anna had bought, grimacing. "Dear god Cassie, why do you get this so dark?" 

"So you don't drink it!" Whined Cas before turning his attention to Anna with pleading eyes, trying to beg without saying a word, but to no avail. His siblings and roommate leave with evil grins and a promise to paste his baby photos in the Politics class if he doesn't meet them at Anna's at 8:00 sharp. Sadly, Cas didn't doubt for a second that they would do it so he grudgingly agrees to go. 

School was hell all day because Cas had to spend his two hour Politics lecture barely 4 foot away from _Dean Winchester_ and it was going to severely affect his grade if he didn't start to focus on what Professor Crowley was actually saying. _What is it with all the straight guys being the hot ones?_ mused Cas as glanced over to see Dean looking at him for the fourth time in as many minutes. Why was the guy even here? He wanted to be a mechanic for fuck's sake.

Cas has just started to get back into the lecture when he feels someone tap him lightly on the shoulder and turns, only to be face to bloody face with Dean. Since when had he moved seats?! Dean sticks a post-it note to Cas' forehead before retreating back to his original seat and watching Crowley. It took a bewildered Castiel a full thirty seconds to reach up and pull the sticky note off of his face.

**Coming to the party tonight? - Dean**

Cas stared at the note before scrawling his reply quickly underneath and sticking it the his desk as Crowley dismissed them. He jumped out of his chair and walked out of the class without looking back.

Thankfully that was Cas' only lecture for the day so after lunch he returned to his room to hide under a pile of notes and pray that Anna hadn't kept the photo of him wearing his mother's high heels, stark naked when he came across a post-it, stuck to his door. 

**Coming to the party tonight? -Dean**

_Wouldn't you like to know_

**Very much so ;) See you tonight**

Cas snorted and left the note hanging there as he slipped inside and closed the door. _I should really get more sleep,_ thought Cas as he let his head fall forward onto his desk and vowed to just sleep through the damn party. 

No dice. At 7:30 he woke up and after trying to get back to sleep for a good five minutes, Cas guilted himself into changing into actual clothes and arrived at his sister's ten minutes early in a pair of dark jeans and white button up. 

"You came!" Shrieks Anna tackling him into a hug as if they hadn't seen each other at lunch. Gabe laughs in the doorway and they made their way to Dean's. Dean's parties were always the most popular for the simple fact that they were absolutely huge. Dean had rented a flat right at the top of a complex so the parties often made their way out onto the roof of the building and being a Winchester, he managed to get away with it every time. Some people looked kind of awkward when the local mood killer arrived and one, called Meg, blurted out _Hey! Who invited Mr Anti-fun?_ She and Cas hit it off pretty quickly though, when he yelled back with a _My thoughts exactly!_ and the evening commenced like any other, with Cas shoving Anna towards a group of Dean's girlfriends and pep talking Gabriel into talking to his cute brother so he could go and hide in the corner.

Meg found him a few minutes later and they chatted as she danced, until she decided he wasn't interesting enough and made it her goal to get him drunk off the limited selection of crappy alcohol that was provided. An hour later and he was dancing with the rest of them on the dance floor and yelling out the lyrics to the shit music that Dean liked when Meg squealed and grabbed his shoulder screeching for him to look to his left. And oh boy, when he looked to his left. Dean Winchester had him fixed with the most intense gaze Cas had ever seen and he had to blink a few times before returning his stare to Meg. 

"Oh my Gosh Cas did you see that? Dean was totally giving you bedroom eyes!" In Cas' opinion, Meg was way too happy about that snippet of information, it wasn't like he'd told her about his crush _or had he?_ As he was pondering this, Cas took his eyes off of Dean. 

Castiel froze when he felt lips on his ear and someone's hot breath as they whispered "I thought I'd see you here"

Though Cas would always deny it, he let out a high-pitched squeak as he turned to find himself once again face to face with Dean. Except a LOT closer. Dean was clearly quite a lot more sober than Cas but he had definitely been drinking if the sweet, hoppy scent of his breath was anything to go by. Cas struggled to keep a straight face as Dean smiled at him and rested his hand on Cas' shoulder, "You want to get a drink with me?" Dean had a weirdly hopeful tone to his voice and all Cas could do was follow him to the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder at Meg who was grinning, giving him a thumbs up.

In the kitchen, Cas wasn't even listening to a word Dean was saying, just staring into his eyes and wondering if it would be creepy to paint his walls the same shade of mesmerising green. He had decided that, yes, it would be extremely creepy when dean snapped his fingers in front of his face and looked at him, amusement glittering in his gorgeous eyes. 

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Nah, I was looking at your eyes." Cas' own eyes flew wide open at that and he clamped a hand over mouth. Clearly the alcohol was getting to him and he needed to leave. He told Dean as much, and was rewarded with those dancing green eyes as he laughed. 

Suddenly the two of them stopped talking entirely and the tension in the room rose until Cas couldn't take it and opened his mouth to speak. At that moment, Dean grabbed his shoulders and pulled him flush to his body. "I think you have nice eyes too, Castiel," whispered Dean, before he pressed his lips softly yet firmly to Cas'. Cas huffed a laugh into Dean's mouth, who took it as an invitation to slip his tongue in between Cas' lips. It was by no means a refined kiss but it was so fucking fantastic that neither cared. They broke apart when they remembered to breathe and before Cas had even caught his breath, he was being dragged out of the kitchen and in the direction of Dean's bedroom. They stopped to admire the sight of Meg dancing on a coffee table and Gabriel trying and failing to chat up Sam to the beat of Bon Jovi while Anna yelled at the CD player, telling it to get it's shit together and play some normal songs.

The boys nearly didn't make it to the bedroom before they started undressing each other frantically. They had to stop and mourn Cas' button up for a minute after Dean had literally torn it off of him but soon caught up, kissing, biting and moaning like porn stars, the thrill of the party just next door spurring them on. Dean was leaning back, propping himself up on his elbows with Cas straddling him when they heard the knock at the door. 

In one fluid motion, Cas had rolled off Dean and stood on the floor, slightly unsteady on his feet. He grabbed the copy of the Politics textbook on Dean's bedside table and shoved into his hands, in the hopes of making him look more casual (which it obviously did not) before retreating behind the door. Sam opened the door and launched into what he was going to say before he'd even looked at the ridiculous scene before him. 

"Dean! There you are! Look, do you know where cas is because his sister is looking for him 'cause she knows he hates parties and-" Dean swallowed as he realised how dumb he looked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Reading." In his peripheral vision, Dean saw Cas facepalming at his answer. 

"Reading. In your underwear." Dean nodded silently, trying to keep the laugh in. "A politics textbook. That's upside down." 

"Don't mind me Sammy, go enjoy your party"

"It's your party Dean!" Sam gesticulated exasperatedly, "You're supposed to be actually participating, not shagging someone in the spare room!"

Dean had to pretend that the snort from Cas, still behind the door, came from him and tried to pull a convincingly offended face "How dare you! Now go back to snogging Cas' brother and leave me alone." He nearly lost it right then and there as Cas fake-vomited behind the door at the suggestion of Gabriel snogging anyone. 

"Oh my god whatever Dean! You need to brush up on that politics anyway, considering you only took that class because you had a crush on Cas!" Sam closed the door before Dean could protest and walked back into the party yelling, "Anna! I found Cas!"

Cas smirked and walked over to Dean, still sat on the bed looking at him. "Who knew you'd endure Crowley for a year, just to ask me to this one party?" Laughing, Dean grabbed him, pulling Cas on top of him as they fell back on the bed. "I mean there are clearly other ways to get me to notice you," mumbled Cas mouthing Dean's neck as he groaned. 

"You never noticed me before though," pointed out Dean, tracing his fingers over Cas' biceps.

"Well clearly I need to get my gaydar checked out because i thought you were as straight as a ruler."

Dean barely got the words "Well maybe I should check it out for you," before the book was tossed out from between them and Cas pounced.

Cas never missed any parties after that, even though he still had to deal with the high heels photo being stuck on Crowley's desk for not telling Anna about his crush on Dean. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that! And if not, please take to the comments and tell me why not so I can improve!
> 
> On a side note, I have next to no knowledge of American colleges so if any of this made no sense, sorry!
> 
> Drop by my [Tumblr?](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lets-ship-everything)


End file.
